2008-11-24 - Lessons on Ladies
Coruscant: Hyperstar Walkway This walkway runs along before the graceful transparisteel facade of the galaxy's largest Spaceport. Towering overhead, and indeed above the surrounding City, the massive structure sends the light of sun or moon back down upon the travelers like a many-faceted crystal. Above, the Landing Pads of the Spaceforth are thrust proudly skyward, creating a sort of canopy for the pedistrians. The traffic about this Sector of the City bustles swiftly through the confusion of glittering towers and domes, but a large approach path is left clear of all air traffic for the larger starships on ascent to the Spaceport. The walkway itself is paved with white stonework, trimmed about with silver settings. Opposite the massive facility there are no hand-rails, and a single stream of slow-moving traffic lingers less than a meter from the drop-off. Most of the traffic here is composed of air taxis, but occassionally a luxury air car hovers for a moment to pick up some important traveler from off-world. Further down along the walkway, the sharp-pointed silver tower of the Bank of Coruscant stands with an entrance at this level. Above its doors, a modified version of the Seal of Republic law proclaims the security of its accounts to rival any across the galaxy. Angelus appears, moving briskly up the Walkway, and begins perusing his messages at a public terminal, signing out a moment later with a scowl. A datapad in one hand, typing a holomessage with another, a bald youth glances up from his own terminal with a raised brow. "Get a bad holo, mister?" Liam asks, tossing a quick glance to the man's scowl, then back to his own terminal. Angelus Caeli shakes his head, glancing at the bald boy fairly dismissively, as if he sees bald boys in furs all the time. No, wait, that does merit a double take, and Angelus gives Liam a second look, narrowing his eyes. "Not so much a bad holo as nothing of substance," he says. "The sendee thinks I can read minds." Liam rolls his eyes. The transmission he was working on completed, he lifts a hand away to wiggle his fingers mystically at the fellow. "Who knows. Maybe you can--" His eyes narrow a moment on the man's rank and insignia, "Lieute-- wait.. Major? You wouldn't be the first, for sure." "Maybe I can't," Angelus answers firmly. "It's not the sort of thing a respectable soldier does, you know." The boy's brow arches further, then settles into a comfortable line. "Yes," Liam replies morosely, "I suppose not. Especially not these days." But, with a blink, he dons a smile. "Well, you can't say it wouldn't come in handy, knowing what your enemy's thinkin'." He taps his forehead softly. "If someone were trying to read my mind for a military advantage," the tall, coldly-beautiful Major replies, "I would beat them easily. I would think deceptive thoughts, and they would trust their sorcerer's ways to the exclusion of common sense." "Ha!" Cheeks dimple as the boy chuckles, none to quietly, either. "You think like my father. Cold and analytical. Great for battles, not so much, otherwise. But, how'd you know if someone's a 'sorceror'" Ahh, yes, he even motions with his fingers, the quotes in the air, "or not?" "By their air of otherworldliness," Angelus says with a cool smile. "What am I thinking about right now?" "That twi'lek's bum," Liam replies offhandedly, pointing out a blue-skinned woman not far from them, trying out a necklace in a shopkeep's mirror. Oh, such daring, tight clothes in the cooler weather. "Probably." "That," Angelus says with a smirk, "is what -you- were thinking about. But I see you're trying to tempt me to think a certain type of thoughts. I can play that game without even needing sorcerer's ways. Try not to think of a blue bantha." Liam gasps intensely, then, with an overdramatic gesture, points at Angelus. "Sorcerer! How'd you know what I was thinking about?!" He settles quickly, running a hand over the fur trim of his cape. "Well, you're right there. It's hard to miss.-- Very well, not thinking of a blue bantha. What am I thinking about now?" "The blue bantha over there," Angelus says, nodding his head across the spaceport with the sublime confidence of someone who either sees things that aren't there or doesn't let mere facts bother him when he's trying to prove a point. "Wrong," Liam chimes victoriously, flashing a grin full of teeth. "Blue bum." It doesn't help that the twi'lek just has to lean in to get a closer look at the jewelry, wiggling excitedly! "Well, I suppose it's a good thing you can't really read minds, then." "If I were a sorcerer," Angelus says, "I'd say, 'at least I said blue.' Since I'm a soldier--" He sneers. "Just more good reason to believe in my eyes, ears, and intellect." Looking Liam over with a growing frown, he says, "You're the Grand Moff's son. How are you finding Coruscant, sir?" Keeping mostly to the edges of the crowd, Urmila walks through the major street of Coruscant. She keeps her head down mostly, preferring to concentrate on her datapad instead of browsing the nearby vendors. The weather has forced her to add a black cloak to her attire. Her face is smooth, without expression as her green eyes focus on the tiny numbers in her palm. "Good thing you're not a sorcerer, then," the boy quips in return. "Please, just Liam. Fancy titles suit my father, but I'm just a student, no soldier to have earned such respect. It's milder than Corellia, Major. How are things-- I heard there was a bombing recently?" "So GNN has dutifully and accurately reported." Angelus gives the boy a curt nod. "All right, Liam. What are you studying--which academy?" "It hasn't, much. Which is why I was asking," Liam clarifies, shrugging. "I was hoping you could give me more information-- out of curiosity, of course.-- Coronet Private Academy. My focus is biology, medicine specifically. Have you attended classes on Corellia, sir?" In the attention span of boys, his gaze slowly drifts back to one particular blue bum, but finding it gone, locates an alternative. Unfortunately, a familiar alternative that brings a brush of color to his cheeks, and his eyes quickly dart away from Urmila to Angelus. Urmila, as though sensing someone watching her, glances up. She notes the Guard and young Liam chatting. She walks a little closer, dipping her head slightly to them both. "No, it was Guard academy for me," Angelus says briskly, following Liam's blush to the new arrival of Urmila and laughing softly. "You have to find other ways of staring. Staring for a bit and looking away never works." He demonstrates by fixing a cool, nostrils-flared stare on Liam, gazing at the boy from beneath lowered lashes. "Boldness works better. Look at her like so, and at worst you will be slapped or called names, but never ignored." A laugh comes before Liam can stop it, spilling out as a cough, at first, before being reigned in by a hand over his lips. "That looks-- ha! Oh, Force! -- so.. silly! I can't tell.." he manages between gasps of air, "if you're trying... to seduce me.. or planning eat me! Ha-ha!" Moisture glistens at his eyes. "You're not the sort I'd seduce," Angelus says with a smirk. "You're skinny enough, but you need padding in places you don't have." He straightens up, turning away with obvious amusement. "Try it. Even being laughed at is better than being ignored, Liam. And some women like boys who make them laugh." Urmila hears bits of this conversation as she steps forward. "So, you are teaching young Liam? That's dangerous, we don't need a lady-killer of your magnitude running around before he can satisfy all a woman's demands." She flicks her dark hair back from her shoulders. "Give him a few years." "I'm trying to prepare him to be useful to women, Red," Angelus interjects blandly. His black eyes flicker to the curvy woman and then back to the boy, watching him. "I'll bulk up-- Oooh!" Liam takes on a bit of a plum color. "Ooh. I see what you mean, there, sir. But, I don't think it'll work, really." But, with a deep breath, he levels his gaze on his unfortunate test subject, gray falling into hiding behind golden lashes. His voice drops low, a forceful attempt at imitating the one of a certain Corellian Viceroy. "I can... satisfy all your needs." Of course, his syrup seems to have a chunk or two of sugar in it, as his voice, unfortunately, cracks when he needs it most. Urmila, bites her lower lip as her eyes water a bit, "That was... an excellent," try she manages to say without laughter. Her long fingers close over her mouth and she tilts her head to look away and compose herself. "He's useful to women without ever opening his mouth right now, without a... look of seduction." "Bah!" Liam throws his hands up in defeat. "I told you it wouldn't work, major. I'll leave the womanizing to soldiers and sorcerers, and stick with what I know works - staring!" And, with that, he folds his arms over his chest and pouts. "Is he?" Angelus says with a smirk. He turns to Liam. "You have natural talents, Liam. Don't let them go to waste. Enjoy it while it lasts; when you're a little taller, you'll have to work hard to look good. I recommend deuce-gravity rooms; they'll help you bulk up in all the right places and avoid the wrong ones." Urmila shakes her head with a smile. "As long as his father stays famous, he should do just fine," she reaches over and trails one of her nail lightly against the boy's cheek. She grins at him. "Well, that he learns to keep his balance." Fiero strides past the crowds, heading eastward. When he sees Liam, he offers a wave that way, but no other greetings are given. How businesslike. Well, if he weren't suddenly being accosted by women in ways not quite known to him, Liam /might/ have noticed the wave. Otherwise, his current height puts him at a dangerous angle with a certain pair of familiar female assets, and with little room for movement with a seemingly paralyzing touch, he just stares at them. Right there! How could you miss them! If one could classify a color more powerful than red, he's just that. "I-- ugh..." the boy starts, trying to fight his eyes back over to the Guardsman. "Talents, yes. Okay.. they're great... yeah." "Enjoy being that height," Angelus quips. The masses of people crowding around marketplace part, perhaps fearfully, allowing a lanky Wookiee to make his way out. Tucked under both arms are two, organic bags stuffed with foodstuff, and in danger of slipping from his terrifying grip as he strolls down the walkway, heading quickly, and ignorantly, towards the fantastic trio. Urmila just grins. She moves out of Liam's field of vision so that he can think again. She folds her arms over her distracting parts. She looks up to see the approaching wookie. "Rllwuyirii," she says brightly in greeting. She gently touches Liam's shoulder. "It will pass dear, one day you'll be as in control as your father and no one will ever make you lose your composure. But for now, live in the moment." She says this softly, in a comforting kind of way before glancing at the Angelus again. There could be a moment where the Whiphid holy man would intervene against the corruption of the youth and the inherent wickedness of the village temptress but right now there is literature to be found. Although, utterly out of the carelessness of the Whiphid a small pamphlet might find float its way toward the gathering throng: "The Hammer of Perversion: Coralling the Impulsive and Lecherous Desires of the Youth, With Emphasis on the Developing Playboy". Rothschild might be a bit on the bombastic side but were Akurel aware of the action he might be amused at the timing. His own height puts him well beyond the heads of most beings, though looking down has its advantages. Angelus' hand snaps out and catches a pamphlet out of the air, offering it to Liam carelessly. "Red, I think we've got business to discuss." He nods north, toward the magtrain station. "Won't take more than a few moments of your time." Urmila turns to glance back at Liam, "Excuse me dear." She looks up at the Major and moves to follow him through the crowded area. The Major leans toward Urmila as he moves north, muttering something. The distraction of pamphlets is enough to bring the boy's gaze away from anything particularly indecent. Liam raises a brow, eyes going over the text there once, twice, then with a swift motion, the paper, and the bitter reminder of the unfortunate period in any man's life, is torn into two, and tossed into a wastebasket by the terminal. When he moves to scan the crowd again, a grin crosses his features. "Ah, mister Rill!" a hand is raised in greeting to the wookiee. Hearing his name called by someoen familiar, the Wookiee speeds up a bit, stretching out his long legs, only to arrive in time for Urmila to depart and Liam to rip soemthing in two. An eyebrow raises upwards. "...Liam, rright?" Having only met the boy once, it was only normal that the wierd, human name wouldn't stick the first time around... "That'd be me," Liam replies, bobbing his bald head. With sudden freedom from the oppressive clutches of feminine wiles, the boy's cheeks are a normal color again. "How goes your work with Miss Kitaran?" Rllwuyirii looks around first, to make sure no one was around to hear waht he was about to say. Then, leaning down, and spilling his foodstuff he begins whispergrowling. "She sneaks off when I'm not looking!" And then he sees his Bantha steaks, Lim roots, Soosi and various other manner of food all over the ground. "Rarrr!" Liam chuckles. "I did the same. When I could. -- Ahh, let me help, then." The boy dips low, scooping up some of the unfortunate foodstuffs - as much as his tiny, human hands will allow to hold, and offers them up to the larger sentient. Rllwuyirii sets his bag down to avoid spilling anymore. Taking what the boy offers in his own cupped hands, he dumps them uncermoniously back into the bag and begins gathering up the rest. "Thank you, Liam... You had a bodyguarrrd, beforrre?" "Dozens," Liam explains. "Still do. You just can't /see/ them." He points in the direction of the crowds around. "There, and..." he points over by a stall. "There's one over there." He grabs the last stray vegetable - if one would dare call it that - and rises. "Precautionary guards, of course. Mostly babysitters." "Ah," Goes the Wookiee as he peers in the indicated directions. "They arrre verry good guarrrds to be so invisible. I could neverr do that." He puts out his hand for the last stray 'veggie'. "I'm too tall and obvious." "But, your presence alone is deterrent enough, Rill," Liam dusts his hands off on his pants. "Everyone knows that wookiees will tear a man's arm off!" "That is trrrue." The Wookiee concedes with a nod of his head. "You've done it, then?" Liam asks, raising a brow. "Ripped arms clean off?" Rllwuyirii coughs, "No, I haven't rrripped anyone's arms off yet, and I hope I don't have too." He lowers his voice, jokingly. "Imagine having to wash someone else's blood out of your fur..." Liam shudders, albeit, also jokingly. "I try not to imagine such horrors. But, I'm rather glad I don't have hair any more." He runs a hand over the smooth, shaven scalp. "Of course, I don't have the muscle power to do any ripping. But, just in case!" With another chill breeze passing through, however, the boy soon regrets that statement, and pulls up the hood of his cape. "Well, I shouldn't keep you from your dinner. Or your charge. Good luck, Mister Rill." The Wookiee eyes the boy's bald head, and chuffs. "Furrr is good forrr you." Then dropping the last 'veggie' in the bag, he stands, hoisting the bags. "I assurrre you that if you eat as much as a Wookiee and train prrroperrly the power to rrrip a being's arm off will... make you shudder just as much then as now." He chuffs in amusement. "It was nice seeing you again, Liam. Maybe one day you can come and eat with me. You look kind of skinny." "Maybe, someday," Liam promises. "And, I'll grow. Just you wait! I will!" And, with a bow of his head, and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, the boy slips into the crowds, heading to the spaceport. Category:November 2008 RP Logs